In the installation or stringing of electrical transmission cables, lengths of cable, commonly provided on a reel, are pulled under tension into position over one or more cable supports, or sheaves. While it is desirable to maximize the length of cable to be installed, a number of limitations dictate the practical reel length of cable that can be used. Such limitations include terrain, angles at which the cable is pulled at, pulling capacity of the pulling equipment, both in terms of length and tension and capacity of the cable reels provided for the project.
Electrical transmission cables can include high voltage power line conductor, overhead static wire, and optical ground wire (OPGW). Cable properties, including the maximum bend angle and tension that a cable can handle, will also limit a maximum reel length of cable that may be deployed.
Commonly, multiple reel lengths of cable are connected together to make up the total length needed for installation. A splice is typically used to connect a second end of a first cable to a first end of a second cable. However, most permanent splices are not rated for the tension and flexibility required to pull the length of cable through the feed reel and over the sheaves and into a permanent, finished position. In such cases, temporary splices are conventionally used for the installation. Once the temporary splices are installed between the reel lengths of cable, the spliced cable is pulled into position. After pulling the cable into position, crews must remove the temporary splices and install permanent splices in their place.
A need therefore exists for a method and apparatus for protecting and supporting a permanent cable splice during cable installation.